Poems
by brightdawn56
Summary: Alfred makes it to class late and ends up seated next to the nobody, Arthur. After getting assigned a project together, how well will they get to know each other? And how long will Arthur be able to keep his secret underwraps? Eventual USUK. T for swearing. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you for deciding to join us Mr. Jones." The teacher said as Alfred walked into the classroom.

"Chill teach, I gotta note." He said handing a slip of paper to the teacher. The teacher read it and hummed in approval.

"Well, we got new seats while you were absent, you sit next to Mr. Kirkland." The teacher pointed to a student in the very back next to the window. Alfred looked at the kid and raised a brow, _I sit next to the nobody?_ He rolled his eyes annoyedly and sat in his seat.

"Alright, as I was saying, the rest of this semester will be dedicated to poetry." Alfred noticed how Arthur's head snapped up from his notebook, "We will be learning the different components of a poem, how to understand one, and how to write them. I want you to spend the rest of this class period writing a poem about yourself. If you need help, that is why you are sitting next to someone. At the end of the period I will chose three people to read their poems then I'll collect the rest of the papers." With that, the teacher walked to her desk and everyone set to work.

"So not cool, how am I supposed to know how to write a girly poem?" Alfred grumbled taking out a piece of paper and pencil. Next to him, he could see Arthur scribbling in his note book furiously occasionally scratching something out.

Alfred rolled his eyes and attempted to start his own poem. _Lets see, I have to write about myself..._

* * *

"Alright, now three people will recite their poems. First is... Mr. Beilschmidt." The teacher said.

Said boy stood up confidently and read off of his paper-

_I am awesome_

_I have a red corvette_

_I can drink 27 beers_

_Mein house is four stories_

_Mein red eyes bore into your soul_

_Mein friends are awesome too_

_But I am awesomer_

With that, the albino sat down. The teacher nodded slowly, "Despite how stupid that poem was, it was not awfully written. Next... Mr. Jones."

Alfred groaned and stood up-

_I'm the hero_

_I'm the star quarterback_

_Everyone likes me_

'_Cause I'm the hero_

_I fight the villains_

_And save the damsels_

_I do all of this 'cause_

_I'm the hero_

Alfred sat down and the teacher sighed, "The same to you, finally... Mr. Kirkland." Arthur scoffed and rolled his eyes. He stood up and recited his poem.

_My past surrounds me_

_Forgive and Forget they say_

_But I refuse to forget_

_Forget those horrible things_

_My future surrounds me_

_Become a doctor they say_

_It will lead to a better future_

_Better for me or for you?_

_My present surrounds me_

_We are the important ones they say_

_What made you better than the rest of us?_

_What gave you the right to put us down?_

_My head is spinning_

_What to remember, What to forget_

_What to want, What to not_

_When will the world stop_

_And start using their heads?_

Arthur look at from his paper at all of the gaping students. He smirked and sat down. "That was excellent Mr. Kirkland, a wonderful poem. Now students, pass your papers forward, Mr. Bonnefoy please collect them from the front."

Alfred didn't even hear the teacher talk, he wa still gaping at Arthur. "Stay like that for long and bugs will nest in there." Arthur said, noticing Alfred staring at him. Alfred promptly snapped his mouth shut and glared at Arthur for being a smartass.

"Of course someone like you would be into something girly like poetry." Alfred shot at him.

"While I admit a lot of poems are cheesy love poems, there are also a great deal of poems that are deep and meaningful. Think of it as a song, except it's not explaining how you just got laid and there's no music." Arthur countered.

Alfred huffed, "It's still girly."

Arthur smirked, "Does that mean the one you wrote was girly as well?" Alfred opened his mouth to retort but the bell cut him off and Arthur stood up to leave. Alfred pouted as he exited the classroom.

* * *

"You will be working with the person next to you on a project for the next week. The two of you will write a poem about your relationship with each other. It must have at least four stanzas and at least four lines per stanza. You will not have time in class to work on this, during class we will be reading a deciphering various poems to help with your understanding of them." She glanced at the clock.

"Class is over in five minutes, you are free for the rest of that time." After that she walked to her desk and did something on the computer.

"So... Wanna come over to my place after school today to do the project?" Alfred asked Arthur.

Arthur raised a brow, "Don't you have football Mr. Star Quarterback?"

Alfred rolled his eyes, "I meant after practice."

"And what am I supposed to do between the time school ends and the end of your practice?" Arthur asked.

"You could just watch us practice." Alfred suggested.

Arthur stared at him for a moment, not saying a word, "I'll bring something to drown out the stupidity."

"Hey!" Alfred pouted.

**Hey guys! Tell me what you think, there will be a lot of poems in this story, but don't worry most of them are from Arthur so they'll be decent. Also, anyone who can guess what happens next gets a one-shot! But I won't accept answers that say ****_their going to Alfred's practice._**** That much is obvious, guess the not obvious. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Since Alfred was courteous enough to escort Arthur to the football field straight from his locker, Arthur didn't have time to grab a book from the library. So instead he sat on the bleachers doodling in his english notebook.

His current doodle was a chibi version of a certain american in an oversized football uniform and a ball too big for him. The boy was smiling childishly and a speech bubble next to him said, "I'm a football player!" Imagining the small boy's high voice made Arthur chuckle.

Arthur started a new doodle, this one was a chibi version of himself. He was hugging big books to his chest and his eyes were downcast. Arthur's smile faded as he looked at his new picture. The child looked like all he wanted to do was get on with his day and not talk to anyone. _How fitting._

"Yo Kirkland! You can come down now, practice is over!" Alfred yelled from the bottom of the bleachers. Arthur sighed and slung his bag over his shoulder, holding his notebook by his side. He climbed down the steps and followed Alfred as he began walking towards the parking lot.

Arthur blinked in surprise when Alfred jumped into a blue ferrari, "_This _is your car?"

Alfred smiled proudly, "Yeah, she's beautiful ain't she?" He said rubbing the car fondly. Arthur just shook his head and got into the car. They were silent for the whole car ride.

When they drove up to Alfred's house, Arthur could only gape. It was a three story, victorian style house, painted baby blue. The inside was just as impressive, the room that they entered through the front door was bare with the exception of a grand piano in the middle. The floors were redwood and the walls were blinding white. There were two arcs in the wall that lead to other rooms and stairs to their right.

"'M home mom!" Alfred yelled through the house. Both teens jumped at the sound of a crash and made a move to help but were stopped by a woman entering the room.

"Hello darling, is this a friend?" She asked eyeing Arthur.

"Project partner." Alfred explained.

"Oh, then I suppose you want to get along then." She smiled as Alfred lead Arthur up the stairs and into a room that could only be described as "american." The ceiling was blue with white stars and the walls were striped red and white.

Alfred sat on the bed and Arthur sat at his desk, "So... we have to write a sappy poem about our relationship."

"Well first we need to figure out where we stand." Arthur said putting his notebook on Alfred's desk and positioning his pencil to write.

"Mortal enemies!" Alfred declared.

Arthur only rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, "I think that title is best reserved for Braginski. Try again."

Alfred pouted, "How about the superstar and the nobody!"

Arthur scowled, "I'd rather not,"

"I know! How about the hero and the da-"

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence if you wish for all of your bones to stay intact." Arthur growled. Alfred pouted and he sighed, "Why don't we spend the next twenty-four hours getting to know one another, then we can judge each other."

Alfred shrugged, "That's fine with me, so what do you want to talk about besides the project?"

Arthur hummed in thought, "First an agreement," Alfred nodded slowly, "You answer one question truthfully and I will answer one question truthfully, agreed?" Alfred nodded again, "Ok, I'll go first, why are you so dead set on being the hero?"

Alfred blinked in surprise, _Why did he want to know that?_ "Well, I guess that I loved super heroes since I was young but I never wanted to be one until I met Madeline." Alfred bowed his head, gaze fixed on the floor, "She was a lot like my brother Mattie, quiet, shy, polite. They stared dating in middle school, but Maddie was constantly bullied. She committed suicide in the seventh grade. Mattie want to too after he found out but I stopped him. Then I promised him that nothing bad would ever happen to him again, that I would be his hero."

Alfred smiled but there was no warmth to it, then he lit up and looked at Arthur, "My turn, what made you become the nobody?"

Arthur raised a brow, "I distanced myself from other students because I had a secret to keep. Students titled my behavior as odd and they titled me as reject soon after. I've always been independent and apparently the kids here didn't like that."

"That's lame, they shunned you because you're different?" Alfred asked, falling back into the bed.

"Yes, that's what idiots with low self esteem like to do." Arthur said, tapping his pencil against the desk.

Alfred raised a brow, "And who do you think has a low self esteem?"

"Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio. Gilbert claims to be 'awesome' but he is scared of being less so he does reckless things to prove himself. Francis is a charmer but nobody goes for that many girls without having a hole that is needed to be filled, without the girls he feels like a nobody, like he isn't special. Antonio is not stupid, he's only scared of being called a nerd by not only the school but by his boyfriend Lovino. All three of them are insecure."

Alfred gaped at him, did his friends really think that way? "How would you know?"

"Francis was my friend in freshman year." Arthur explained, "He wasn't as big of a flirt back then. A hell of a lot happier too."

Alfred hummed, "Hey, you're into poems and shit like that right?" Arthur raised a brow and nodded, "Read me one!" Arthur's eyes widened in surprise.

"But I thought you wanted nothing to do with _girly _poems?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah well, you're going to prove to me that they're not girly!" Alfred said excitedly.

Arthur shook his head and searched his notebook for a poem that wouldn't scar the poor boy, "This one's rather short but it should do in changing your opinion."

_Everyday is the same_

_I wake up_

_I got to school_

_I go home_

_When I wake there's no food_

_At school I am shunned_

_At home it is twice as bad_

_Though I can hardly call it home_

_My home across the pond_

_It's oh so far away_

_The sights the smells all gone_

_Never ever to return_

_This place will never be home_

_Home is love and safety_

_Something this place is not_

_Never a home, this place will be_

_Across the salt pond_

_Is where my heart lies_

_A tiny little island_

_Not a tenth of this place here_

_But it's home nonetheless_

_A home I will never see again_

_Not even the smell of tea and rain in the morn_

_Home, the one place I may never return to_

Alfred cocked his head curiously, "Now explain what that means so that I have a better understanding of poetry." He demanded.

Arthur looked at him like he was stupid, then her repeated very slowly, "Everyday is the same, do you understand that much?" Alfred nodded, "The rest of that stanza explains what reoccurs each day. The next stanza goes into more detail and then it says, though I can hardly call it home. With me so far?" Another nod.

"My home across the pond, the pond means the ocean." Arthur said as Alfred opened his mouth. He nodded and Arthur continued, "I describe what home is, then I say that the place I am in now will never be home." Alfred's brows creased but he said nothing. "The last two stanzas basically say that I miss home but I know I'm never going back."

Arthur finished his explanation and Alfred nodded slowly. "So you're homesick?" It was more of a statement asking for confirmation.

Arthur snarled, "No git, it's just bloody awful in America. I wouldn't mind being away from home if it were anywhere but here." Arthur said, lying to himself. "Alright, your turn to tell me something heartfelt."

"Like what?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know, anything." Arthur replied boredly.

Alfred hummed in thought, then his expression turned into what looked like an inner debate. Eventually he spoke but not without much hesitation, "A few years back, in middle school, before I moved here, me and my bro Mattie were passing the football around in the backyard. I don't remember why but for some reason Mattie got mad at me and threw the ball extra hard. It hit me in the eye. Both of my tear ducts are permanently damaged and if I cry really hard, I'll cry blood."

Arthur stared at him wide eyed and Alfred smiled sheepishly, then something caught his eye, "Hey Arthur, what's that?" He said pointing to something drawn in his notebook.

"Oh... That..." Arthur looked at his doodles from earlier and absentmindedly glanced at his phone which sat next to the notebook. "Crap! I need to get home before my dad flips!" Arthur hastily gathered his things and turned back to Alfred, "Think about our relationship for the project." With that he walked out and ran home.

_Was that a doodle of me?_

**Woohoo! Long chapter update! Did you guys like it? Also, the same thing for this chapter, if you can guess what comes next, you get a one shot. Obvious things don't count. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur cringed as his consciousness returned. Pain blossomed in his chest as he hacked out some blood. He sat up from his spot on the floor gingerly and looked around for a clock. Upon seeing it, he quickly stood up and rushed to get dressed, ignoring the agony in his torso. Arthur threw on a black hoodie, grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

He ran the whole way to school and managed to make it to his english class just as the bell rang. He sighed and sat down in his seat with a wince.

"Hey Artie, you ok? You look a little pale." Alfred whispered to him as the teacher spoke.

Arthur only glanced at him and mouthed, "I'm fine," Before returning his attention to the teacher.

"I will put up a poem on the board that one of our own students wrote and I would like you to decipher it for me." The teacher looked directly at Alfred, "And this is to be done alone, not with your partner." The teacher placed a piece of paper under the elmo and Arthur was surprised to see that it was his own poem that he shared with the class only two days ago.

Arthur huffed a laugh and began writing,

_Stanza 1: Everyone tells me to forget the awful things that happened in the past, to just let go. But if I do that, I'm afraid it means I'm accepting it. Stanza 2: Everyone says that getting a doctorate will give you the best life, the most money. But I know people who would take that money from me for their own selfish desires. Stanza 3: I see kids everywhere who think they're better than the rest when it is often reversed. Yet they have the audacity to claim that they are better. Stanza 4: I wonder what I should really forget and what I want my future to be. If you notice, the poem talks about what others tell me, so I wonder, when will people actually start thinking._

Arthur reread his paper and deemed it acceptable. He glanced around the classroom to find that he was the first one done. He let out a satisfied hum and put his paper on the teachers desk who smiled at him warmly.

He took out his notebook and began doodling again. It was chibi Alfred hugging a football to his chest with his knees pulled up to it. He was crying but the tears were shaded in making them look like something other than tears. Next to him was a chibi Arthur who was looking down at him, expression filled with worry for the boy. A speech bubble extended from Arthur saying, "Why do you play something that hurt you so much?"

The notebook was suddenly snatched away from him and he blinked in surprise. He looked over at Alfred who was bent over the book writing something on it. Arthurs brows furrowed in anger for a moment, thinking that he was ruining the drawing, but it cleared when his notebook was returned.

There was now a thought bubble extending from Alfred saying, "Because it's the only thing I'm good at." Arthur blinked in surprise, he was about to ask before Alfred interrupted him.

"Dude, where do you sit at lunch, I didn't see you yesterday."

"You were looking for me?" Arthur smirked.

Alfred blushed slightly, "Not like that! I was gonna tell you to meet at your locker but I couldn't find you."

Arthur rolled his eyes and laughed, "Yes, yes, of course. Well if you must know, I eat in the theater. No one uses that room during our lunch period so I'm there all alone."

"Seriously! You get the theater all alone? That's so awesome!" Alfred said bouncing like a child, "So, uh, we still have the 24 hours of getting to know each other going on so I'm coming to the theater with you at lunch." Arthur raised a brow but made no objections.

* * *

Arthur sat on the stage with his feet swinging off the edge. He sat there alone but he was expecting company. He glanced at the door and sighed, pulling out his notebook.

_Nobody talks to the nobody_

_Sad but true_

_Nobody talks to the nobody_

_So why is he talking to me_

_Of all people_

_It's him, the most popular kid_

_It's because of the project_

_But no_

_English is not all we talk about_

_We talk about me_

_We talk about you_

_We talk like friends_

_But I'm the nobody_

_Sad but true_

_And nobody talks to the nobody_

Arthur felt a warmth on his back and he hastily flipped over the notebook, "Well you took your bloody time."

"Haha," He laughed, sitting down next to Arthur, "Sorry 'bout that, one of my friends wanted to chat."

Arthur's eyes narrowed, "You didn't tell them where you were going did you?"

"Nah, told them I was sworn to secrecy." He replied with a childish smile. Arthur smiled faintly and shook his head. "So! I still have to get to know you Mr. Poem-Man!" He said, stuffing a burger in his face.

"I have a name, git, and it most certainly isn't Mr. Poem-Man." Arthur growled.

"Whatever! So... What's your favorite class?" Alfred asked.

"Art, we get to do basically whatever we want all period. Not to mention it is always relatively quiet in the classroom." Arthur said.

"I didn't know you have art! What period?" Alfred asked excitedly.

"Seventh,"

Alfred thought for a moment, "That's advanced art! My friend Kiku takes it, he says it really easygoing for an advanced class."

Arthur nodded, "We get projects every once in a while but for the most part we draw what ever we want and the teacher looks at it afterwards to give us a grade. What's your elective?"

"Video game design,"

Arthur raised a brow, "Really? I heard you guys are coming out with a new game soon."

Alfred smiled big, "Yeah it's awesome, it's called Dead Island. It's an rpg where this dude's plane crashes and he's the only one who survives. But the island is haunted. The first day, he has to run from the ghosts and find a shelter. The second day he engages with a friendly ghost who is trying to help him, but the ghost only talks in riddles which is meant to confuse and irritate the player. The ghost tells him about an underground passage off of the island in a sort of riddle that you have to figure out. Not to mention that throughout all of this, he has to survive normal struggles in the wild like hunger, thirst, warmth, and he's constantly moving so he needs constant shelter."

"Sounds rather detailed."

"It is, there are like a million different ways to get to the end!"

"I don't get how you can create a video game but you can't understand a simple poem." Arthur mused.

"'Cause my job was the possibilities, another person had to write the story for all of my variables. You can click on almost anything on the island and use it in a resourceful way." Alfred said proudly. Arthur rolled his eyes and started doodling in his notebook. "So how long have you been doodling me?" Alfred whispered into Arthur's ear.

Arthur's whole body jumped, "G-Git," He muttered as he attempted to lower his pulse. Alfred rolled onto his back as he laughed. The bell rang making Arthur stand and leave Alfred alone.

"My place after school to work on the project!" Alfred yelled after him. As his laughter subsided he looked at the door of the theater thoughtfully, What is our relationship?

**And that's the next chapter! Guess what happens next and win a one shot! Review and tell me how bad I did! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so so so so so so so so so SO sorry it is this late. I've been really busy lately but I know you don't really care so I'll just say the important stuff. This fic will now be updated every Sunday instead of every wendesday. I'm doing this because I can't have two deadlines on one day it drives me crazy. Anyway, I'll stop talking... sorry...**

Arthur was sitting in the bleachers once more. He looked at his doodle from class, Alfred's chibi looks so small and vulnerable yet what he's saying is so... accepting? Despite the sport physically scarring him, he believes its the only thing he can do.

Arthur flipped the page and began a new drawing. He drew himself looking down at Alfred again but this time Alfred was looking up hopefully, tears shining in his eyes, and Arthur had a certain spark in his eyes.

Arthur drew their speech bubbles and paused to think. In Arthur's box he wrote, "You are good at so much more than you think..." In Alfred's bubble he wrote, "Really?" Arthur sighed as he looked a the drawing.

"Artie!" Alfred yelled from the bottom of the bleachers. Said teen received a glare from Arthur.

"If you call me that again, you will find your head not connected to your body." Arthur growled as he got off the bleachers.

"Yeah yeah," Alfred said offhandedly as he led the way to his car.

"Git..." Arthur muttered as he slipped into the car.

"What does git mean?" Alfred asked as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I means you're annoying," Arthur said plainly. Alfred pouted as they drove the rest of the way in silence. Once they entered his room, they assumed the same spots they were in the previous night.

"So! We've had a day, what is our relationship?" Alfred asked.

Arthur hummed in thought, "I have an idea..." He began writing in his notebook and after writing four lines he handed it to Alfred, "Write the next stanza similar to mine."

Alfred's jaw dropped disbelievingly as he read the start of the poem. He scribbled furiously then handed it back to Arthur who chuckled at his half-hearted rage. After writing another stanza he handed it back and smiled when Alfred's expression turned into one of surprise.

Alfred glanced up at Arthur before writing and handed it back. Arthur finished it off and handed it back, "There, how does that sound?"

Alfred read it over and smiled, "I think it fits us perfectly."

* * *

Arthur and Alfred stood up, Alfred shifted nervously as Arthur looked bored. "Our poem's called, _What are we really?_" After receiving a nod from the teacher, he started.

_He's an idiot_

_He's loud_

_He's annoying_

_He's cocky_

_**He's stuck-up**_

_**He's nerdy**_

_**He's anti-social**_

_**He's sarcastic**_

_He can't read the atmosphere_

_And he had odd priorities_

_Yet for some reason_

_I am fond of him_

_**He tries too hard**_

_**And does weird things**_

_**But for some reason**_

_**I kind of like him**_

_Enemies? No_

_**Friends? Maybe**_

_Acquaintances? At least_

_**What are we really?**_

Arthur and Alfred took a bow and sat down. The class applauded with a few whistles thrown in. "Good job you two, A+." Their teacher said once the noise died down. Alfred smile triumphantly and Arthur just nodded. Once the next person started reciting their poem, Arthur stood up and pulled Alfred over to the teacher.

"Can we go to the library?" He asked her.

"Of course, take your stuff, there's only fifteen minutes left anyway." The teacher replied. Arthur thanked her and grabbed his bag on the way out of the classroom.

"Why are we going to the library?" Alfred asked.

"To get out of listen to another poem like Gilbert's..." Arthur said distastefully. Alfred paused before agreeing with a nod.

"What are we gonna do there anyway?" Alfred asked curiously.

"Well you could either read," There was a grown from the sunny blond, "Or you can help me write a comic that I'm planning."

Alfred's eyes lit up, "That sounds awesome! What's it about?"

Arthur coughed in his hand nervously, "Well, it's about two high school students, juniors to be exact, one of them is popular, one of them is not. They become friends and change the student body's viewpoint on popularity. Maybe, it doesn't have to end like that." He said unsurely.

Alfred thought for a moment, "So... Kinda like us?"

Arthur blushed, "No! It has nothing to do with us!"

Alfred smirked, "Oh yeah? What do these two boys look like?"

Arthur blushed brighter, "Like you and me," He whispered, "But that's irrelevant!"

Alfred only laughed, "It's fine if you wanna write about us,"

Arthur scowled, "Fine, but keep in mind this is a complete work of fiction." They sat at a table near the back of the library and Arthur retrieved a sheet of copy paper from his bag. "So I was thinking, before the characters meet we show a glimpse of each of their lives." Alfred nodded and watched as Arthur started drawing. _Oh my god, he draws _everything _in chibi form._

First Arthur made boxes that were creatively placed around the page, then his hand move over to the first box. It hovered there a moment before he started drawing. He drew himself standing behind a counter, taking money from a customer at McDonalds. In the next box he drew himself at home, putting the cash he earned in a jar. In that same box, there was a bubble coming from outside of the box reading, _ARTHUR!_ Arthur flinched in the drawing.

Arthur leaned back in his chair and used the eraser of his pencil to pull his bottom lip down. "So what is your home life like?" Arthur asked.

"Well, mom and dad aren't home a lot. They always seem to be out of business trips. At home it's just me and my twin brother Mattie. Though he's really shy and reclusive so he like to shut himself in his room." Alfred said.

"No pets? No... friends coming over after school?" Arthur asked. Alfred only shook his head and Arthur nodded before bending over the paper again.

Arthur drew Alfred walking into his house, two bubbles extended from him. The top one said, '_M home mom!_, the bottom one read, _Mom?_

The next box was Alfred in the kitchen, holding a note, the following bow being a close up of the note.

_Dear Alfred and Matthew,_

_Your father and I went on an emergency business trip and will be gone anywhere between a week to a month. I left a credit card on each of your pillows with a thousand dollars each. If you need anything don't hesitate to call, just not between the hours of 7 am and 8 pm._

_Love you,_

_Mom_

The next frame was Alfred laying on his bed cradling a football with a delicate frown on his face. Arthur once again leaned back in his chair and looked at Alfred, "Is that about right?"

Alfred's frown mirrored the one in the drawing, "Yeah..." He said softly, staring at the drawing. Arthur smiled slightly and put a comforting hand on Alfred's shoulder. Alfred returned the soft smile before bursting back into his cheery attitude. "So now do they get to meet?"

"Not yet, first I want to draw a day at school." Arthur said. The bell rang suddenly and Arthur scrambled to get out of his seat. He, again, left Alfred alone to his own thoughts.

_His drawing flinched when his name was called..._

**Phew... that's done... Tell me what you think and put your guesses in the reviews! A correct guess earns a one shot!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok! Hello friends! I am back! I'm going to tell you what happened so that I don't sound like an ass who just got lazy ok? If you don't care just skip straight to the story. So two really big this happened in the last few months, first of all I went to robot competition. It's called FLL World Class. There is a table with multiple challenges on it that we have to program the robot to complete. Each challenge is worth a certain amount of points and we have two minutes and thirty seconds to get as many points as we can. That is the first of three parts. The next part is core values which is being professional, learning, teamwork, and having fun. The last part is the project, this year's theme was how we learn so we had to find an innovative idea to help students learn better. The second thing that took up a lot of my time was that I applied for Las Vegas Academy and I had to prepare for my audition. I applied to the liberal arts program and I am hoping to study japanese. ^w^ Well now you know what happened and if you want anything in more detail just as in the reviews.**

Alfred managed to grab Arthur at his locker, "Hey Artie, you wanna get some pizza to celebrate our A?" Arthur gave him an exasperated look.

"Are you paying?" Arthur asked.

"If that'll make you go!"

"Fine," Arthur sighed. Alfred cheered and pulled Arthur through the halls out to the parking lot. Upon seeing Arthur's confused look he explained.

"Coach cancel practice today," He said as he literally jumped into the car. Arthur sighed and climbed in like a normal person.

When they arrived at the pizza place, they sat down at the table and Alfred ordered them five pizzas. "You don't _seriously_ plan on eating all of that do you?" Arthur asked when the pizza arrived.

"Of course I do!" Alfred cheered as he stuffed his face with his first slice which managed to disappear in five seconds flat.

Arthur rolled his eyes and took a piece for himself, eating it at a much slower pace. "Have you never gotten an A before?" Arthur asked.

"Not normally, usually I get Bs or Cs. Though my parents are considering getting me a tutor." Alfred grumbled.

Arthur laughed, "I'd do it if they paid." He joked.

Alfred's eyes lit up, "Would you really?"

Arthur blinked in surprise, "Well I suppose, but I meant it about the money."

"Have you seen my house? Money is not a problem! I could get my parents to pay you a hundred dollars a day! How does that sound?" Alfred asked eagerly.

Arthur choked on his pizza and coughed for a moment before responding, "A hundred dollars a day?"

Alfred cocked his head curiously, "What? Is that not enough? How's 150? Please?" Alfred begged.

"Shouldn't you ask your parents first?" Arthur asked.

"I'll ask now!" Alfred said cheerfully as he whipped out his phone. After a few moments he spoke, "Yo! I found a tutor, how much are we gonna pay him?", "Yes, he has experience,", "Ok,", "Ok,", "One sec,"

Alfred put his hand on the phone and turned to Arthur, "My mom said $100 an hour,"

"Sounds wonderful," Arthur said, still in a slight daze.

Alfred nodded and put the phone back on his ear, "He said yeah,", "Ok, see ya at home." Alfred hung up and cheered. "Dude, this is gonna be so much fun!"

"It's tutoring not a playdate." Arthur said.

"But still, it's with you so there's no way it's gonna be boring." Letting that statement sink in both boys blushed a little and looked away.

Arthur coughed into his hand to break the silence, "So do you want to start now or some other time?"

"Let's go back to my house!" Alfred cheered, awkwardness completely forgotten.

Ten minutes later the two of them were sitting in Alfred's room with textbooks covering his desk. "Ok, so we'll start with why people decided it was ok to put letters into math." Alfred said, staring at his algebra homework.

"Letters represents unknown numbers git. Now, which problem are you having trouble with?" Arthur asked.

"All of them," Alfred answered bluntly.

Arthur sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

Arthur got home and was relieved to find his dad was out. He went into his room and locked the door. Stuffing all of his clothes and personal belongings into his backpack, he pulled out his old laptop and searched for flats.

* * *

Alfred fell onto his bed and stared at the door that Arthur had just exited. _Why did I get all excited at the idea of him tutoring me. I mean, it's learning, ew. But... Better him than some random old guy right? I still shouldn't have gotten that excited over tutoring. Maybe..._

"Nope. No. Nota. I did not just think that. This is not happening. No!" He said sitting up and shaking his head. "I do not like that guy, we just did a project together so we were hanging out and now... he's... tutoring me... So now we're gonna hang out more... I DON'T LIKE HIM!" He raged as he fell back onto his bed for the second time. He groaned audibly and covered his face.

"Don't like who?" Alfred looked up and saw his twin smirking as he leaned against the doorframe.

"No one," Alfred groaned, covering his face again.

Matthew walked into the room and stood over his brother, "It's not no one if you were screaming to yourself about them,"

"I _don't_ like him," Alfred said, his hands muffling his speak slightly.

"Then you shouldn't have a problem telling me who _he_ is, right?" Matthew challenged. Alfred muttered something quietly, his face visibly red despite being covered by his hand, "I can't hear you Al,"

"Arthur Kirkland," Alfred said, throwing his arms to his sides, "I think I'm starting to like Arthur fucking Kirkland, alright?"

Matthew giggled, "And why is this bad?"

"Well first of all he's a guy but also he's the nobody at school and I'm like... The _most_ popular guy. It would look bad if I dated him." Alfred complained.

Matthew gave him a serious look, "You're worried about his social standings?"

Alfred looked at him, "Well yeah, I kinda have to if I wanna keep the friends I have. They're the guys who are all like, _we can only hang out with these people_," Alfred mocked.

Matthew thought for a moment before taking out his phone and swiping through it, "So tell me, am I popular?"

"Ah, no not really," Alfred said sheepishly.

"And Gilbert, you know him? Is he popular?" Matthew said, continuing to swipe through his phone.

"Of course he is, he's on the football team and one of my friends." Alfred's eyes narrowed, "What are you getting at?"

Matthew swiped one more time before showing Alfred a picture, it was him and Gilbert hand and hand walking away from the camera, "Francis took this when I _lost_ my phone. Gilbert is my boyfriend."

Alfred gaped at the photo, "Wha- Your- Bu-," He buried his face in the pillow and groaned, "Fine, that's not an issue, but I don't know if he even likes me back!" He said, the pillow muffling his voice slightly.

"Then make him like you! Gil did it, ask him for tips!" Matthew encouraged.

"But I don't want anyone else knowing about this stupid crush!" He whined.

Matthew put his hands on his hips, "First of all, it's not stupid, second, you do want him right? Grab something from the courage bowl and get going!" Matthew pulled Alfred into a sitting position and handed him his phone, "Call Gil, now, and put it on speaker would you?"

Alfred sighed and called him, feeling anxious the more rings he hears. "Awesome me here?" He heard through the phone.

"Hey Gil, um, I got something to ask you..." He said, trailing off nervously.

"Ask away! Ze Awesome me will help you!"

"Ok, so you know how you are dating my bro?"

The was a moment of silence, "How did you know that?"

"Sorry Gilly," Matthew said, Alfred stared at him wide eyed at the nickname, "He's got a problem, but he's about to tell you about it."

"Ok, ja, we are dating," Gilbert said hesitantly.

"Well Mattie said you make him like you and I kinda wanted to know how you did it..." Alfred said, hoping he wasn't being obvious.

There was another pause, "You have a crush don't you?" Alfred could feel the smirk Gilbert was wearing.

"No I don't!" He yelled blushing.

"Keseseseses~ Tell you what, tell me who it is and I'll help you!"

"Fine, but you have to promise not to laugh,"

"No promises,"

"Then I won't tell you,"

"Then I won't help you,"

"Fine! It's Arthur," He mumbled.

"I can't hear you,"

"It's Arthur dammit!" He yelled, blushing madly.

"Kirkland?" Gilbert asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, that Arthur,"

"Hm... Well, lucky for you I have an awesome idea!"

* * *

Arthur sighed as he opened his locker but was surprised to find a slip of paper fall out, he took it and reads it with a light smile.

_Eyes like emeralds_

_Hair like wheat_

_Skin pale like sand_

_Smile as bright as the sun_

_You're sweet as honey_

_But have a kick like spice_

_These are a few of the reasons_

_Why I love you_

_~Anonymous_

Arthur smiled warmly at the note and tucked it into his binder so he wouldn't lose it. Somewhere not far away, a sunny blond cheered silently.

* * *

Alfred rushed into the classroom and make a request with the teacher. After a bit of begging and promises he cheered as the teacher agreed. He sat down and smiled at Arthur when he walked in, "Hey Artie!"

"What did I say about calling me that?" Arthur asked grouchily, yet he was still smiling.

"Oh wow, I expected my head to be disconnected just now, what's got you all fuzzy?" He said slightly giddy.

"Nothing, and be glad I'm in a good mood otherwise you head would have been rolling." Arthur retorted, not being able to stop his smile from growing.

"I am glad, you're a lot of fun when you're all fuzzy," Alfred teased.

Arthur only huffed, "Shut up git, class is starting,"

"Alright class, today there was a slight change in lesson plan so ignore what is on the board. I want everyone to write a poem about things that they like, at least two stanzas. By now you should be better at Poem writing so you will be given half the period to write and then everyone is sharing." There were loud groans but everyone got to work.

"I wonder why the lesson was changed," Arthur mused.

"No idea," Alfred said with a giddy smile. Soon their writing time was over and it was time to share. Alfred zoned out until Arthur when up to share. It was then did he snap to full attention.

_I love colorful roses_

_And the blue of the ocean_

_I love the crackle of a fire_

_In a calming silence_

_The sweet sound of a piano_

_And soft strumming of a guitar_

_A book to curl up with_

_And lying under the stars_

'_Tis human nature_

_To enjoy certain things_

'_Tis my nature_

_To enjoy these things_

Alfred smiled brightly as he took notes on Arthur's poem. This was going to work. He felt a piece of paper fall of his hand and he glanced at it, he smiled at the words, _got it._

* * *

Alfred joined Arthur in the theater for lunch and snuck up behind him, "Boo!" Arthur jumped and fell off the stage.

"Git, don't do that!" He growled lightly as he climbed back up onto the stage.

Alfred giggled, "You drawing that comic?" Alfred asked as he looked at the paper on Arthur's lap.

"Yes I am, I've drawn a day at school for both of the characters, now they can meet." Arthur informed, twirling his pencil.

"Cool, let me see!" He said as he snatched up the paper. It showed Arthur going around school minding his own business and doing his work while Alfred was doing the opposite. Alfred was chatting with friends and neglecting his work. "That's about right," Alfred chuckled. "How about you bump into some girl and she's like, _Oh my gawd, it touched me_, and I start defending you like a hero?"

Arthur tapped his pencil against his chin, "How about we do that, but instead of you defending me, you tell off the girl?"

"Isn't it the same thing?" Alfred asked confused.

"Not quite, if you were defending me that would mean you care about me but these character haven't even met yet. However if you were telling off the girl that would mean you think she is being unreasonable and have no connection to me. At least not yet anyway." Arthur explained.

Alfred nodded slowly, "Ok, I think I get it."

"Good," Arthur nodded, he started drawing and Alfred looked over his shoulder.

"You know, I never told you but you draw really good," Alfred commented as he watched Arthur's pencil move skillfully.

Arthur blushed with a quiet _thank you_ and continued drawing.

* * *

Soon the two of them were in Alfred's room, having just finished his homework, both of them deciding just to hang out before Arthur had to leave.

"Hey," Alfred said, grabbing the other's attention, "You said you like piano right?"

"Yes I did," Arthur said raising a brow.

Alfred smiled and stood up, "Come on!" He said starting to walk out his door. The two of them walked into the front room where the grand piano was and Alfred sat down at it, patting the seat for Arthur to join him.

"You don't _really_ know how to play do you?" Arthur asked as he gazed at the beautiful piano.

"Of course I do! I had lessons when I was younger," He said as he hovered his fingers over the keys. He flashed a smile at Arthur before taking a deep breath, closing his eyes and playing a song.

Arthur's breath hitched at the beautiful sound, it was soft and fluid and elegant. He stared at Alfred wide eyed, wondering how someone like him could play something so wonderful.

Alfred's fingers glided across the keys as he finished and he opened his eyes to gage Arthur's reaction. He was pleasantly surprised when Arthur was still in awe.

"Wow," Arthur breathed, ghosting his fingers over the keys, "You play amazingly,"

"Thanks, Mattie makes me practice every day, otherwise I would've forgotten how to play by now," Alfred said.

Arthur glanced at his watch and stood up, "I really should get going," He said sadly.

"Ok," Alfred stood up and opened the door for Arthur, "I'll see you tomorrow then,"

"See you," Arthur said as he left, a sad look on his face.

Alfred closed the door behind Arthur and whipped out his phone, calling Gilbert, "Give it to me," He demanded before Gilbert could even finish saying hello.

"Calm down, it's 15-23-17." Gilbert said over the phone.

Alfred wrote down the digits and repeated them to Gilbert to make sure they were right, "Thanks so much dude, you are the _best_!"

"So does that mean you approve me dating your brother?" Gilbert asked smugly.

"Nope! Just means I like you for helping me," He said without skipping a beat, "Arthur is going to _freak_ at the next thing I put in his locker." He said cheerfully.

"Slow down, stick with poems for a while, _then _you can move on to bigger things."

Alfred pouted, "But he would totally love it!"

"He would think you were a stalker if you move too fast." Gilbert said bluntly.

Alfred pouted more, "Fine… So another poem? I think I can do that."

**Ok, so I apologize for this being so late but if you read my other fic it said I was taking a break until february. I'm sorry that I didn't warn you guys in this fic. But as a sorry gift or whatever this is a long chapter! I could use your reviews now more than ever because I feel like I'm losing my touch. ;-; But please review and if you give me a good idea that I like, I will write you a oneshot! Also, I'd like you guys to tell me what you would like better, if I PMed you in response to reviews, if I responded to you in the fic, or if I don't respond at all. My next update will be February 14th, and I'm going to try to make it extra sweet for valentine's day. ^w^**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's short but it's got a lot of important stuff in it. Enjoy~**

Arthur did some math in his head as he unconsciously opened his locker. He blinked in surprise when he saw another note folded neatly and standing up on the shelf of his locker, that meant his admirer knew his code... Taking it, he opened it slowly and glanced around for the deliverer, not really expecting to find them but looking anyway.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_But in all honesty_

_This is too cliche for you_

_You are honest and independent_

_Creative and strong_

_Amazing in every way_

_Don't you dare tell me I'm wrong_

_You are wonderful and fantastic_

_It is so very true_

_I don't know how it happened_

_But I love you_

_~Anonymous_

Arthur smiled and took another look around before putting the note with the other one, which he had never removed from his binder.

He thought for a moment before writing something on a slip of paper and putting it in his locker. Alfred could see from his spot that it said, _To Secret Admirer._

Once Arthur was out of sight he went to the locker and opened it, retrieving the note. _When will you tell me who you are? _He grinned and thought of a response as he walked to first period.

* * *

Alfred fell into his seat next to Arthur and looked over his shoulder at what he was doing. Arthur didn't even look up as he spoke, "Please don't breath in my ear git," He said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Sorry, whatcha doing," Alfred said with a laugh, backing away.

"I'm writing the dialogue for the comic, I didn't bring my good pencil today so I can't draw quality comics." Arthur said handing him the paper.

_*Arthur bumps into popular girl in the hallway*_

_*Shriek* "It touched me!"_

_Alfred- "You're overreacting, it's not like he's got rabies,"_

_Girl- "But- but-"_

_Alfred- "Just keep walking, we're gonna be late."_

_Arthur- *Stares at their backs as they walk away*_

"That was mean!" Alfred complained.

"That's the point," Arthur said, snatching the paper back. "It'll get better later on, don't worry your pretty little head," They were both silent for a moment before Arthur started blushing, "You didn't hear that,"

"Hear what?" Alfred teased, a grin finding it's way onto his face. He chuckled but quieted as the bell rang.

* * *

Arthur went to switch out his things for his afternoon classes before lunch and was surprised to find another note.

_I'll give you hints, your first comes tomorrow. ~Anonymous_

Alfred smiled and stuck it in his binder before grabbing what he needed and going to the theater. To his surprise, Alfred was already there.

"Wazzup! You're late!" Alfred teased from his spot on the stage. Arthur stared at him before shaking his head with a light smile and taking his spot on the edge of the stage. Alfred laughed too and took a seat next to him.

Arthur glanced at him, noticing him not eating, "Do you eat lunch?"

"Nah, I just eat when I get home. Saves me from eating the crap they call food in that cafeteria or lugging a lunch from home to school everyday." Alfred said with a shrug.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Lazy git," He muttered taking a bite out of his sandwich.

* * *

Arthur was almost hesitant to open his locker the next morning, his thoughts solely on the so called _clue_ that he would be receiving today. Taking a deep breath he opened his locker. Inside was a note and a box no bigger than his fist. He took the note and opened it up slowly.

_A drop of the sea, just for you. ~Anonymous_

Arthur blinked before opening the box and letting out a soft gasp. Inside was a simple chain necklace with a charm hanging from it. The charm was a deep blue glass drop that resembled a drop of the ocean. Arthur took it out of the box gently rolled it from hand to hand with an awed expression. He slowly put it on and smiled warmly. He had a hunch who it was now, but he would wait for more clues.

**The first person who can tell me the importance of that clue gets a free one shot. I also need some new ideas if I'm going to keep this going, your guys' reviews really help, keep them coming please!**

**Review~**


End file.
